1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle heat exchanger mounting structure for a vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a heat exchanger for a vehicle, including a radiator and a condenser for an air conditioner of the vehicle, is disposed in a front end of an engine room of the vehicle to remove heat from engine coolant with cooling air flowing into the engine room.
Referring to FIG. 5, a prior art heat exchanger “a”, as disclosed in JP-A Nos. 2001-58519 and 2001-277964, for example, is attached to a radiator panel (carrier structure) “d”, which extends laterally in a front end part of a vehicle body and has an upper frame “b” and a lower frame “c”. Cooling air taken through an air intake opening “e” flows through the heat exchanger “a” to remove heat from engine coolant circulating therein.
A vehicle is required to secure a safety measures to protect a pedestrian from serious injury in case the vehicle collides against the pedestrian, by absorbing and reducing shocks acting on the pedestrian with the deformation of the engine food “f” of the vehicle. However, when the heat exchanger “a” is attached to front structural members of the vehicle body including the upper frame “b” and the lower frame “c” of the radiator panel “d”, it is difficult to secure a large space “Delta” between the engine hood “f” and the upper frame “b” for securing the crush stroke to absorb the shocks.